reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Archduke Ferdinand
Archduke Ferdinand is a potential husband to Queen Elizabeth of England, who want a real and honest relationship. Personality Archduke Ferdinand is a kind man who genuinely wants real love with his future wife. Early life Season 4 A Better Man - (Mentioned) Archduke Ferdinand was first introduced to her Majesty at Queen Elizabeth's Birthday. She took him to the gardens to get better aquatinted during the party. Dead of Night The Archduke Ferdinand met with Queen Elizabeth for a private sit down. He expressed his desire for a real relationship if they both agreed to wed. Elizabeth agreed and reminded him not to go public with their possible engagement until all the details were worked out between their two countries. The next day they met in the gardens where he invited her for a scenic carriage ride that night. The Shakedown - (Mentioned) The Archduke and Queen Elizabeth's engagement would be officially announced in a few weeks. Elizabeth and Gideon were discovered kissing by Jane. Queen Elizabeth yelled she cannot risk her reputation. She was the "Virgin Queen" and her marriage to Archduke Ferdinand would be her best protection against her enemies, all would be undone if Jane lived to speak. Coup de Grace Queen Elizabeth and Archduke Ferdinand consummated their relationship and are officially engaged. He also reveals he is the nephew to King Philip of Spain. A Bride. A Box. A Body.. Elizabeth and the Archduke are talking about Gideon Blackburn. Elizabeth says he is a long-term confidante, a skilled advisor and diplomat, whose journeys, for the Crown, have met with spectacular success. The Archduke insist he is in-love him her. Elizabeth agreed he might be as many are. She is the queen of England and represent something glorious, for everyone. And if he want to banish every person who is dazzled by her, they'd be a nation of mainly women. Later Elizabeth and Gideon are talking. She told the archduke she loved him, and she would never give him up. His family's already taken advantage of his rise in station. He needs their marriage, and she needs to marry him. But she will always be his. Blood in the Water - (Mentioned) Queen Elizabeth thinks it was the Archduke who poisoned Gideon Blackburn, as he was the only one who had motive. He knew how much she loved Gideon and that she would never end the affair. After he left Elizabeth in England, to grieve on her own while he tends to business. She then tells Jane The archduke has a Portuguese ship sailing to Austria, his family's business depends on the gold it carries. And she is going to steal it. Jane informs Lord Narcisse Elizabeth is planning a naval attack to cripple the Archduke's finances. But Narcisse wants him dead. For them to walk away from this cleanly, Elizabeth needs to believe that justice has been served. Narcisse want Jane to convince Elizabeth to order an assassination, as killing the archduke would risk retribution from Austria and Spain. Elizabeth ensures her own downfall, and Jane would retire comfortably to France. Days later, Jane informs Queen Elizabeth, Naval Commander Francis Drake had arrived, their meeting set up by John Hawkins. Elizabeth told him she had a special mission that requires his naval expertise and ships. There was a Portuguese freighter filled with jewels, gold, silver setting sail for Austria, and she wanted that cargo for England. Adding the operation cannot be traced back to her, and he will be well compensated. Francis Drake confirm they will utilize blank sails, and hide any semblance of British emblems during your attack. In return, Elizabeth will gibe them 10% of the haul. All It Cost Her Notes * Nephew to King Philip of Spain. Coup de Grace * Queen Elizabeth and Archduke Ferdinand consummated their relationship and are officially engaged.. Coup de Grace Historical Notes * There were four Archduke Ferdinand in the 1500's, but one is already dead, and the other two aren't born. * Ferdinand II, Archduke of Further Austria was born in 1529, and as it is 1565, it would make him 36 years old to Queen Elizabeth's 32. * Archduke of Further Austria was actually still married to his first wife, who doesn't' die for another 15 years in 1580. However, their last child were twins and were born 2 years earlier in 1563. Appearances Category:Character Category:Male Category:Royals Category:Catholic Category:House of Habsburg